For some time, as a driving assistance apparatus for controlling a vehicle so as to run along a set target course, there has been known a driving assistance apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-326447, the driving assistance apparatus including: a sensor detecting a steering torque as a steering input value obtained by the driver's operation; and an ECU correcting a target course when the detected steering torque value is a reference value or more. According to the apparatus, when the driver's steering direction is a direction moving away from a parallel running vehicle present on the adjacent lane, the ECU corrects the target course to a direction moving away from the parallel running vehicle, thereby suppressing the driver's uncomfortable feeling.